


This is full blown love

by AndalusianSunshine



Category: Football RPF, Men's Football RPF
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Sequence, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining, very loose interpretation of some prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-07-05 13:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15864963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndalusianSunshine/pseuds/AndalusianSunshine
Summary: Gerard likes his arrangement with Sergio. It’s nice and uncomplicated. They’re friends (at least most of the time) and sometimes they fuck.But when Sergio invites him to spend the summer at his ranch in Sevilla, lines get blurred and things get complicated very quickly.Sergio and Gerard’s story told in 30 x 100 word drabbles.





	1. Waking up together

It’s early when Gerard wakes. A heavy head resting on his chest and soft breaths tickling his neck.

Sergio’s still fast asleep and Gerard has never seen him look this peaceful. He cards his fingers through his hair until his eyelids flutter open.

“Morning,” Sergio whispers hoarsely, lips curling into a smile Gerard can barely handle.

“Morning,” he returns, voice shaky and everything suddenly feels so different, and not just because they’ve never woken up like this before, because they’ve never been in bed together with their clothes on.

Sergio’s eyes are impossibly dark and Gerard suddenly feels too much.


	2. Morning Routine

Gerard escapes to the bathroom, mostly because Sergio bleary eyed and sleep tousled does things to his heart he’d rather not deal with at 8 in the morning.

He stares forever at the meticulously lined up beauty supplies on the counter.

“Where’s your toothpaste?” 

It takes a while until Sergio appears in the doorway. “In the shower,” he says and pulls off his shirt.

“Why would you ...?” but then Sergio steps out of his pants and Gerard loses his train of thought. He stares at Sergio’s naked ass through the mirror.

“Wanna join me?” Sergio smirks. “I have the toothpaste.”


	3. Doing Laundry

“Help me with this?” Sergio asks, laundry basket propped on his hip.

Gerard trails after him to the garden.

 

“Can’t you ever wear normal things?” Gerard asks, handing Sergio another brightly colored shirt. “This pattern makes my head hurt.”

“That’s because you have no taste,” Sergio grumbles.

Gerard grabs the next item, a pair of black and white checkered pants, stares at them thoughtfully.

“What’s wrong with those now?” Sergio asks and Gerard almost laughs at Sergio’s disgruntled expression.

“Nothing,” he shrugs. “They look good on you.”

Sergio looks surprised and Gerard grins. There’s something decidedly fun about unsettling Sergio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [here's](https://www.instagram.com/p/BisIHD3HqHD/?hl=en&taken-by=sergioramos) a pic of the pants mentioned in the chapter


	4. Night in

Gerard has been hogging the popcorn bowl all night, mostly because it means Sergio has to sit just a bit closer to him, shoulders pressing together and legs touching.

“You still haven’t told me why you invited me,” he asks as the third movie ends, the question weighing on his mind ever since Sergio asked, somewhere between baggage claim and the parking lot, the night they came back from Russia.

Sergio shrugs. “i thought you could use the distraction,” there’s a blush creeping up his neck and Gerard feels his heart speed up ridiculously. “And i don’t like being alone.”


	5. Nighttime Routine

“What took you so long?” Gerard groans when Sergio emerges from the bathroom.

“Looking this good is hard work,” Sergio grins, sliding into bed beside him.

“Good thing you’re not vain,” Gerard laughs.

“You up for some fun?” Sergio leans over and grabs the lube and God, he smells so good, Gerard wants to bury his face against his neck and breath him in for hours on end, slick his tongue over every inch of tattooed skin, but he knows Sergio doesn’t want any of it.

He tries not to feel too disappointed when Sergio goes straight for his pants.


	6. Shopping (for needs)

“What’s up with you today?” Sergio asks, putting bananas into their shopping cart.

“Nothing.”

“You’ve been gloomy all morning.”

Gerard shrugs and adds some apples.

They don’t talk much as they move through the supermarket, piling their cart with food.

“What’s your favorite ice cream flavor?” Gerard asks when they reach the frozen food section.

“Vanilla.”

Gerard nods and adds a container to their cart.

“Want me to bake you a cake?” Sergio asks suddenly.

“What?” Gerard laughs.

“You know, to cheer you up.”

“Have you ever even made one.”

“No,” Sergio grins. “But how hard can it possibly be?”


	7. Exercising

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count on this was a complete nightmare. The first draft was almost 50 words over :(

Sergio surfaces right in front of Gerard, water splashing everywhere. “Are you ever gonna come in?” 

Gerard shakes his head, content with just dipping his feet into the pool. I’m good.”

“You’re not gonna stay in shape like this,” Sergio laughs.

“I’m on holiday.”

“You’re lazy.”

“You have too much energy.”

“How about a race? Loser owes the winner a favor.”

And Gerard’s brain is screaming at him to say no, but then there’s that stupidly bright smile, those big brown eyes and he finds himself nodding, pulling off his shirt and sliding into the water without a second thought.


	8. Wearing each other's clothes

“Have you seen my swe-,” Gerard stops mid sentence when he finds Sergio lying on the sofa, wearing Gerard’s black hoodie.

“Why are you wearing my clothes?” he croaks.

Sergio shrugs, tugging his hands into the overly long sleeves, mouth curling into a devilish smile. “Isn’t that what boyfriends do?” he teases with a grin, sticks his tongue out at Gerard.

 _Boyfriends._ The word rings dull in his ears and Sergio looks entirely too comfortable in his hoodie.

“I-i-i gotta go,” he stutters and flees from the room, suddenly feeling dizzy, because Sergio can’t possibly mean it like that. Right?


	9. Nursing the sick one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for not commenting and replying to comments over the last few days. i'm currently on vacation and a bit short on time but i promise i've read every new chapter and every comment you guys have left on my drabbles and they've made me beyond happy :) i'll try to catch up during the next few days.

Gerard wakes to an empty bed and sounds of retching.

“You okay?” he asks when he finds Sergio on the bathroom floor, hugging the toilet bowl.

“I think i ate something bad,” Sergio groans.

“I told you the cake wasn’t done,” Gerard teases softly, but he’s already reaching for a wash cloth, presses it gently to Sergio’s temples.

“Let’s get you get back to bed,” he tugs on Sergio’s arm, heaves him to his feet. “You don’t want me to carry you, do you?”

“Go away,” Sergio protests weakly, but he’s already snuggling closer, wrapping his arms around Gerard’s waist.


	10. Hair

They spend the day in bed, cuddled in each other's arms, Sergio’s head against Gerard’s chest. 

“How are you feeling?” Gerard holds Sergio even tighter.

“Exhausted.”

Gerard nods, presses a kiss to Sergio’s hair.

“I’m never baking a cake again.”

Gerard laughs and runs his fingers through Sergio’s hair, plays with the short strands, wonders what it would feel like if it was longer, what it would smell like. 

Sergio purrs contently. 

“You ever think of growing your hair out again?”

Sergio blinks up at him tiredly. “Why?”

Gerard shrugs, blushes a little. “Dunno, just think it would look good.”


	11. Coffee and tea

“Here,” Gerard places a mug of steaming hot tea in front of Sergio, throws the tv remote in his general direction.

“Can’t i have coffee instead?” Sergio whines, snuggles deeper into the sofa cushions.

“No,” Gerard looks down at him sternly. “You spent half the night puking. You’re not getting coffee.”

Sergio pouts. “But i like coffee better.”

“Drink your damn tea,” he nudges Sergio’s feet to the side, pulls them into his lap.

“You’re a horrible nurse,” Sergio teases, wriggles his toes against Gerard’s fingers until he starts rubbing his feet.

“Be quiet and watch your weird horse show.”


	12. Cooking together

“What are you cooking?” 

Gerard almost cuts himself when Sergio suddenly appears behind him, head peeking over his shoulder curiously.

“Vegetable soup.” 

Sergio makes a displeased face. “You know i’m not actually sick, right? I just ate something bad.”

Gerard shrugs and continues cutting carrots.

“Can we at least add some meat?”

“Sure.”

Sergio rummages around the fridge until he finds a pack of sausages, immediately starts munching on one.

“Gimme those,” Gerard snatches the pack from him. “You’re just gonna chop your fingers off.”

“It’s almost like you enjoy pampering me,” Sergio mumbles around the sausage.

Gerard remains silent.


	13. Washing Dishes

Gerard puts the bowls into the bottom left cupboard, stacks the clean glasses on the shelf and his heart does a funny little flip at how well he already knows his way around Sergio’s house. 

“What are you grinning about?” Sergio looks up from scrubbing a pan, soap dripping from his tattooed hands.

“Nothing,” Gerard shakes his head and flicks some foam at Sergio’s face, ducks away with a laugh when Sergio retaliates.

Naturally they end up in a foam fight, dishes forgotten and water splashing everywhere.

Sergio’s wearing Gerard’s hoodie again and Gerard wishes he could keep this forever.


	14. Jobwork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> somewhat of a loose interpretation

“Who was the guy you were just talking to?” Gerard asks, skin still rosy from the shower, towel wrapped around his waist.

“My ranch manager, why?” 

“He’s pretty hot,” Gerard says offhandedly, remembers how much they were touching, smiling.

“What?” Sergio studies him thoughtfully. “Are you jealous?” 

Gerard blushes furiously, finds himself utterly caught in the possessiveness in Sergio’s dark eyes. 

“You are,” Sergio growls, fingers reaching for the knot of Gerard’s towel, stepping into his personal space.

Gerard’s heart races, breath caught in his throat when Sergio sinks to his knees, plush lips closing around his rapidly hardening dick.


	15. Family Visits

“Oh, i forgot to tell you, my mother is coming over,” Sergio says casually, just as the doorbell rings.

Gerard frowns down at his ratty old t-shirt, considers getting changed, but then Sergio’s Mom is already inside, pulling him into a tight embrace. “I’m glad you’re here with him,” she says, catches Gerard completely of guard. “He needs someone to take care of him.”

“Mom!” Sergio protests weakly, cheeks flushed red.

“What? He’s good for you and you two make a cute couple,” she smiles at Gerard, saunters into the living room, leaving both of them behind in embarrassed silence.


	16. Trying something new

“What the hell are you wearing?” Gerard eyes Sergio’s purple rubber boots curiously.

“Can’t possibly work in sneakers, no?” Sergio rolls his eyes. “Have you ever cleaned out a stable?”

“What?” Gerard frowns. “No.”

“Wanna help me?” 

“Don’t you pay people for that?”

“Sure,” Sergio shrugs. “But i like to do it myself sometimes. It’s fun.”

Gerard very much doubts that.

“Come on, i’ll show you,” Sergio says, grinning happily. “I’m sure we’ll find you a pair of boots somewhere.”

“Fine,” Gerard concedes, not sure what he’s getting himself into, hopes the boots won’t have any weird patterns on them.


	17. Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> continues directly from last chapter

Gerard gets distracted the moment Sergio pulls off his dirt-stained shirt and stuffs it into the waistband of his jeans.

He leans on his pitchfork, watches him work, watches the sweat trail down his rippling muscles.

“How about some help?” Sergio laughs.

“I have something much better in mind,” Gerard smirks, licks his lips hungrily.

Sergio smirks. “Didn’t know dirt turns you on?” 

“Didn’t know you were such a country boy,” Gerard smirks back, steps closer and trails his mouth down Sergio’s neck.

He pushes him down into the hay, eager to kiss along every single inch of tattooed skin.


	18. Hugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continues directly from last chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i apologize for the delay. i'm back home in a few days and hopefully i'll be able to catch up on chapters then.
> 
> Also somehow this turned more into cuddling than hugging :/

Gerard shifts in Sergio’s hold, cuddles closer. There’s hay everywhere and he feels sore all over, but he barely ever gets to lie like this, bodies pressed together and legs tangled.

“Are you ever going to tell me what that favor is i owe you,” he asks, sighing happily when Sergio starts playing with his hair.

“Go shopping with me,” he answers and Gerard can hear the smile in Sergio’s voice. “Let me buy you something nice.”

And Gerard knows it’s a bad idea but Sergio’s eyes are wide and hopeful and Gerard finds himself unable to deny him anything.


	19. Forgetting something

“Sergio.”

“Huh?”

“You forgot your cufflinks.”

“Oh,” Sergio holds his wrists out, waits patiently until Gerard has fumbled them into place. “Thanks.”

“Hold on,” Gerard leans in to straighten Sergio’s tie. “Aren’t people gonna think it’s weird that i’m your date to your cousin’s wedding?” 

Sergio shrugs. “They won’t care.”

“What if someone asks?”

Sergio laughs. “Don’t worry. No one’s gonna be stupid enough to think we’re actually dating.” 

Sergio’s smile seems a little forced or maybe it’s just wishful thinking on Gerard's part. He nods and tries not to feel too disappointed as he follows Sergio to his car.


	20. A heated argument

It’s late when they get back, both more than a little tipsy and they’re barely inside when Sergio pushes Gerard against the door, a lewd grin on his face.

“Really?” Gerard angrily slaps Sergio’s grabby hands away. “You spend all night telling everyone we’re just friends, but now i’m good enough to suck your dick?”

Sergio glares at him. “What’s your problem?” 

“Nothing, just forget it,” Gerard huffs. “You’ve made it abundantly clear you want nothing more than casual?” 

“Are you serious?” Sergio snaps. “I called you my boyfriend and you ran.”

“I thought you were joking.”

“Well, i wasn’t.”


	21. Road Trips

“Where exactly are we going?” Gerard asks, still confused why Sergio dragged him out of bed this early.

“We need to talk,” Sergio steers the car into a secluded parking spot. “And I didn’t want you to run again.”

Gerard swallows thickly. “Did you really mean what you said last night?”

“Why’d you think i asked you to stay with me for the summer?”

“Why didn’t you just ask?”

“I wasn’t sure you wanted something serious,” Sergio admits shyly.

Gerard takes Sergio’s hand, interlaces their fingers, he feels his cheeks heat up when their eyes meet. “I’ve always wanted more.”


	22. Picnics

Gerard studies the candy bars, the bottle of water and the two plastic-wrapped sandwiches laid out on the blanket from Sergio’s car. “This is the saddest picnic i’ve ever seen.”

“Don’t ruin it,” Sergio pouts, tugs on Gerard’s arm until he lands on the blanket next to him. “Technically this is our first official date.”

Gerard laughs. “You’re an idiot,” he leans closer until their noses are touching. “I can’t believe i like you this much.”

Their lips touch in the softest of kisses and it feels so so different, now that he doesn’t have to hide his feelings anymore.


	23. Double Date

“Do we have to go?” Gerard whines.

Sergio rolls his eyes. “It’s just dinner with my brother and his girlfriend. What’s the problem?”

“Nothing,” Gerard shrugs. “Does he know about us?”

“Yeah. I told him a while ago.”

“All of it?”

Sergio nods.

“Shit” Gerard scratches his beard nervously. “He’s gonna hate me.”

“What .... Oh,” Sergio’s mouth curls into a knowing smirk. “You're afraid of him.”

“I’m not,” Gerard insists.

“You so are.” Sergio laughs. “ You think he’s gonna try to defend my honor?”

Gerard blushes, causing Sergio to laugh even more. “Come on, I’m sure you can take him.”


	24. Shopping (for fun)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long absence, but life got in the way, but i'm back now and i definitely plan on finishing this soon :)

Gerard groans when Sergio hands him yet another pair of jeans.

“It’s either those or the matching pink shirts we saw earlier,” Sergio grins evilly and Gerard shudders.

He grabs the pants and vanishes into the changing room.

 

“They’re too tight,” he complains.

“Let me see.” Sergio appears next to him, eyes going dark as they take in the tight fabric clinging obscenely to Gerard’s legs. He licks his lips hungrily.

“They’re perfect.” His voice is low, breath hot against Gerard’s ear. 

“Sergio!” Gerard scolds breathlessly, but offers no resistance when Sergio’s hand drifts between his legs, rubbing him teasingly.


	25. Keeping Plants

“Geri, come here. I brought you something.”

There’s a giant cactus sitting on the counter when Gerard steps into the kitchen. 

“I saw it at the store and it made me think of you,” Sergio grins.

“You’re ridiculous,” Gerard laughs but then he notices how Sergio is awkwardly holding his arm behind his back. “What are you hiding there?”

Sergio blushes. “Nothing.”

Gerard captures his arm quickly, eyes going wide when he finds Sergio holding a single red rose.

“Just forget it,” Sergio mumbles. “It’s stupid.”

“It’s not,” Gerard kisses him gently. “You’re cute when you’re trying to be romantic.”


	26. Doctor Visits

“I think you should see a doctor,” Gerard studies the red skin around Sergio’s newest tattoo, concern heavy in his voice. “It looks infected.”

Sergio winces when Gerard trails his fingers over the tender skin on his thigh. “It’s fine. It always looks like this when it’s fresh,” he reassures, but Gerard doesn’t look convinced.

Sergio laughs. “You do realize this isn’t my first tattoo, right?” 

“Can’t you get it checked anyway? Just to be safe?”

“Will it make you feel better if i do?” Sergio asks, a small smile playing on his lips.

Gerard nods.

“Fine, then I’ll go.”


	27. Pets

“Stop spoiling my dogs,” Sergio’s voice echos from the bathroom and Gerard grins. He stretches in the sheets and ruffles Chulo between the ears. The dog licks his hand in return.

“Please tell me you didn’t let him on the bed.”

“No,” Gerard lies and feeds Chulo another treat. 

The traitorous dog barks happily.

Gerard laughs when Sergio appears in the doorway, toothbrush stuck in the corner of his mouth, towel in hand. “You’re impossible,” he grumbles, but he’s smiling.

“Come back to bed. We have food,” Gerard teases, Chulo wags his tail and Gerard can see Sergio’s resolve falter.


	28. Vacation

“Cesc called,” Gerard leans against the kitchen counter and watches Sergio fiddle with the coffee machine. “He asked if i wanted to join him on vacation.”

“Are you going?”

“I thought we could both go.”

“You sure that’s a good idea?” Sergio turns around.

“Why not?” Gerard shrugs. “He won’t judge.”

“I know, but,” Sergio scratches his beard pensively. “You really wanna tell people already?”

“Not everyone,” Gerard tugs Sergio closer, arms tightening around his waist. “Just our friends,” he smiles softly. “i don’t wanna hide us forever.”

“Me neither,” Sergio rests his head against Gerard’s chest. “Fine, we’ll go.”


	29. House Cleaning

Gerard jolts when there’s suddenly a loud crash. He follows the cursing to the kitchen, finds Sergio standing in a puddle of milk.

“Don’t move,” he laughs and reaches for the mop. 

He’s almost done wiping the floor when he accidentally knocks into a shelf, causing various containers to topple onto Sergio.

“You’re an idiot,” Sergio grins, his smile making his eyes crinkle. There’s milk staining his shirt and flour in his hair but to Gerard he’s never looked more beautiful.

“I ...,” he starts, but then closes his mouth again. _Too soon_ , he thinks, leans in to kiss him instead.


	30. I love you's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally finished! Thank you to everyone who commented on this fic. I've read and appreciated every single one of them very much :)
> 
> Happy Holidays!

Gerard tightens his arms around Sergio’s waist, holds him in place on top of him while they catch their breaths.

Sergio buries his face against Gerard’s neck, mouth pressed against his sweat-slicked skin “When’s your flight home?”

“Tomorrow at noon,” Gerard answers, doesn’t even try to keep the sadness out of his voice.

“I don’t want you to go,” Sergio confesses shyly.

Gerard kisses the top of his head. “I wish i could stay.”

“Geri,” Sergio’s voice trembles, his eyes impossibly dark as he looks up at him. “I love you.”

Gerard’s heart skips a beat. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I live for Kudos and Comments! Don't be shy, i usually don't bite :)


End file.
